This twenty year follow-up investigation of a panel originally age 20-59 focusses on a series of life outcomes that include indicators of physical, mental, and social well-being and their changes over two decades, primarily among age, gender and generation-separated cohorts, controlling primarily for changes in labor force, socioeconomic and marital status. A central emphasis is discernment of resilience-vulnerability to psychopathology under impact of pre-1954 and post-1954 contextual changes.